-A Stupid Love Story-
by Lady Alraune
Summary: -Que hice ahora?, una punzada de dolor me hace tomarme la cabeza entre manos y un recuerdo me atormenta , un chico con cabellera negra , unos ojos afilados y una lengua que me recorre el cuello , totalmente no es mi novio ya que mi novio es rubio , que - carajos-hice -anoche? ,Entren y disfruten ;)
1. Chapter 1

**_-Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto-Sensei, solo la historia me pertenece._**

**_Rating: _M**

**(Leer al final la nota n_n)**

* * *

**_ - Waking Up-_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Mi cabeza, siento que en cualquier momento explotara, por más que intento no puedo abrir los ojos, estoy acostada boca abajo con las sabanas enredadas en mis piernas, espera... Yo no duermo con sabanas , duermo con cubrecamas acolchados , restriego mi cara por la almohada ... Hmmmm huele a colonia de hombre , champú y algún producto de limpieza , lentamente doy una vuelta y quedo boca arriba con un brazo sobre mi cabeza y el otro descansando en mi vientre , siento el leve resplandor de la luz del sol sobre mi cara pero aun no quiero abrir mis ojos , me siento cansada y me duele el cuerpo , paso mi mano por mi plano abdomen , a donde fue mi pijama ? Estoy totalmente desnuda, en sueños arrugo el entrecejo, algo anda mal, paso mi mano por mi cara y con un bostezo me obligo a abrir mis ojos, desorientada, doy un vistazo rápido por la habitación totalmente desconocida, donde rayos estoy? Como un resorte me incorporo en la cama, el sueño se ha ido totalmente, donde carajos estoy?

Veo mi vestido mezclado con una chaqueta de hombre...

_**Maldición**_...

Que hice ahora?, una punzada de dolor me hace tomarme la cabeza entre manos y un recuerdo me atormenta , _**un chico con cabellera negra , unos ojos afilados y una lengua que me recorre el cuello**_ , totalmente no es mi novio ya que mi novio es rubio , que - carajos-hice -anoche?

Vuelvo a evaluar la habitación.

Ok , no pasa nada , respira , adentro , afuera , adentro ,afuera, bien , suelto un suspiro , evaluemos los daños , estoy desnuda , en una habitación totalmente desconocida , me duele y me arde todo el cuerpo , la habitación es oscura , con las paredes pintadas de azul intercaladas entre claro y oscuro, una cama grande con sabanas azules , y los muebles son negros , neutro .. Sin adornos ni nada que me dé una pista de dónde demonios estoy metida.

Me levanto de la cama con la sabana aun enrollada en mi cuerpo, y me dispongo a recoger mi vestido, mi ropa interior y mi bolso... Donde esta mi bolso?.. Estoy encorvada recogiendo todo cuando siento que la puerta de la habitación se abre con un leve chirrido y me quedo congelada en el acto, levanto mi cuerpo lentamente y mis ojos se ensanchan, mi boca se seca y mi cuerpo se siente pesado…

…porque delante de mí , apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura , está el chico más sexy que he visto en mi vida ... No ... Ni siquiera esa sonrisa arrogante que tiene en su hermosa cara le resta belleza ..

Ok... Yo puedo manejar esto, quizá se equivoco de habitación verdad?

-Ehmmm, hola? - La voz me sale en un susurro- Cr-creo que te has equivocado de habitación - Bueno, al menos no hubo vacilación en mi voz, ya estoy mejorando .

_**Silencio. **_

El chico se separa del marco de la puerta sin quitar la sonrisa arrogante, dios, tiene un cuerpo de infarto, pasa por mi lado y un leve olor a jabón y champú queda impregnado en el aire, _**el mismo olor de las sabanas**_, no... No puede ser...

Lo veo buscar entre los cajones de ropa , ignorándome totalmente por supuesto , y se coloca una sencilla camisa negra y sin ningún pudor se quita la toalla de la cintura revelando ninguna existencia de ropa interior y mis mejillas no pueden estar más rojas , así que inmediatamente me volteo , el chico misterioso pasa de nuevo frente de mi con un pantalón negro con algunas rasgaduras al nivel de las rodillas y los muslos ya colocado , aprieto las sabanas entre mis manos , esta situación ya me está molestando .

-Oye... Podrías de...

- Vas a echar raíces - Waoo su voz es como chocolate, ronca e irresistible, ignorando que me interrumpió cuando iba a hacer una pregunta le digo:

-Disculpa? - Pregunto sin saber que quiso decir, acomodo un mechón de mi cabello, dios, mi cabello es un asco.

- Que si sigues parada ahí , en cualquier momento te saldrán raíces , ya sabes , como los arboles - Suelta una pequeña risa y del bolsillo trasero del pantalón saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende , camina lentamente hasta la orilla de la cama y se siente con los brazos descansando en ambas rodillas mirándome fijamente con esos ojos totalmente negros .. Iguales a los de mi recuerdo.

-No deberías estar fumando en esta habitación - le digo ya molesta por su actitud, mientras intento torpemente cruzar mis brazos sobre mis pechos.

Ósea, que le pasa? Aquí estoy yo al borde de un colapso mental mientras el señor desconocido se pasea tranquilamente por una habitación que obviamente no le pertenece, cuando en cualquier momento puede entrar mi novio y reclamarme que estoy desnuda con un chico que nunca he visto en mi corta vida ..

_**Esperen**_

El saco ropa de los cajones, ropa que se coloco y le queda maravillosamente, su ropa...

Entonces quiere decir , que esta es su habitación ... No ... No puede ser ...

Tomo una larga respiración, el dolor de cabeza se hace más fuerte y lo único que quiero es salir de aquí.

-Hagamos algo - Me dice mirándome fijamente mientras bota una nube de humo de sus rosados labios - Ahí - Señala con un largo y delgado dedo - Está el baño , porque no vas , te duchas o te colocas algo de ropa , lo que mejor te parezca y luego yo te aclarare cualquiera duda que puedas tener , rosadita –

Una mueca de diversión aparece en sus cincelados labios y es inevitable que un sonrojo aparezca en mis mejillas.

Bien, eso lo puedo hacer, asiento levemente con la cabeza - Uhm, podrías ohm no se, darme un poco de privacidad? - le pregunto sumamente nerviosa.

El suelta una carcajada, la situación le divierte insanamente , pues me alegro que le resulte divertido que estoy totalmente perdida en esta situación , nótese el sarcasmo.

- Bien - alza sus manos a modo de rendición y las deja caer golpeando sus piernas - Estaré en el comedor, quiero pensar que no te perderás de aquí al comedor, cierto?... –Alza una negra y delineada ceja-

…Aunque no se a que viene todo ese pudor - Niega levemente con su cabeza y un destello brillante capta mi atención... Vaya el chico esta perforado... Tiene un aro atravesando lo alto de su oreja y una pequeña expansión en el lóbulo... Un chico malo eh?

Camina hasta la puerta de la habitación pero se detiene, voltea a verme y me dice con un poco de vacilación y borrando cualquier mueca de diversión de su rostro - En el ultimo cajón de ese mueble hay ropa de chica, si quieres puedes escoger algo, no creo que quieras colocarte un vestido tan llamativo a esta hora, podrías pasar por una chica de la mala vida - Abre lentamente la puerta y ya no está en la habitación.

Me dejo caer de nuevo en la cama ignorando que prácticamente me llamo puta y sin darme cuenta que estuve reteniendo respiración, suelto el aire lentamente, Dios, estoy totalmente jodida.

Mis ojos viajan de nuevo a todas partes, por lo que se, este chico puede ser un asesino que quiere traficar con mis órganos o quizá un secuestrador, ok, para, ya estoy divagando, pero... Tiene ropa de chica en su habitación, tendrá novia? Esposa? Amante? O le gusta vestirse de mujer? Necesito salir de aquí.

El chico vuelve a entrar - Sabes que? No confió en ti como para que revises mis cosas –

Se agacha, abre el cajón y saca un vestido de tirantes blanco, lo sostiene con sus grandes manos y aprieta los labios mirando fijamente el vestido, que? Que pasa? Sera su vestido favorito? Si es así, no lo quiero, muchas gracias.

- Ten - me dice en un susurro –

Me lo quedo viendo, embobada, es jodidamente hermoso, ojos rasgados, nariz fina, labios llenos, tez blanca, una verdadera obra de arte... basta, no debería estar pensando estas cosas de un chico que no me ha dado respuesta alguna de cómo carajos llegue hasta aquí.

- Hey - chasquea los dedos en mi cara y enarca una delgada ceja, vaya, vaya, sorpresa, el señor-tengo-mejores-cosas-que-hacer tiene otra perforación en la ceja , le arrebato el vestido saliendo de mi ensoñación y rápidamente me dirijo hasta al baño , pero antes me volteo y lo fulmino con la mirada

- Vete - le digo, entro al baño y cierro la puerta.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**_Buenas , espero que se encuentren muy bien , bueno , comenzando con esta historia , se que tengo una que otra actualización pendiente , lo se , debo terminar las adaptaciones.. pero , resulta que esta historia ha estado rondando en mi cabeza constantemente hasta el punto en que no me dejaba estudiar xD , en serio... Hasta que un día me dije YA BASTA! .. tome mi celular y comencé a desbordar mi imaginación , luego lo pase a la pc y aquí le di una que otra corrección.._**

**_La verdad es ( no lo negare) estoy un poco nerviosa ya que es la primera historia mía que subo a FF .. a pesar de que tengo varias historias escritas , con esta me encariñe un poco mas , como podrán ver el primer cap es un poco corto lo se , pero es , como decir , un abre boca... si les gusto la historia por favor dejen un Review y así sabre si debo continuarla o no :) _**

_**Espero que tengan una feliz tarde n_n saludos n_n/**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Review?**

_**Lady Alraune***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**-Remember-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Me quedo recostada en la puerta del baño con la mirada perdida... Y de nuevo me pregunto, que carajos pasó anoche? , quiero decir, si, anoche estuve en la fiesta más alocada de mi vida, y bebí mucho alcohol mezclado con más alcohol, pero mi novio estaba conmigo, como llegue a parar aquí? A la casa de un desconocido , un sexy desconocido cabe destacar , lo más probable es que me haya acostado con él, las señales saltan a la vista , totalmente desnuda , me duele todo el cuerpo , y el acabándose de duchar con toda esa gloriosa y musculosa piel expuesta , _no vayas por ahí_ me digo rápidamente , lo primero es lo primero , necesito ducharme y recuperar mi bolso en el cual se encuentra mi celular , seguramente esta hasta reventar de llamadas de él , de mi novio , del novio que no le importo un carajo que me largara con un total desconocido...

.

.

.

.

Sacudo mi cabeza y me obligo a separarme de la puerta, ya llevo mucho tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto y lo mejor es aclarar todo con el sexy sr-no-toques-mis-cosas-personales.

El agua cae lentamente sobre mi cuerpo y se siente bien, refrescante, mojo mi cabello ya que está totalmente enredado y es un asco rotundo huele a licor y cigarro... Y a sexo...

Suspiro y pego mi frente de la fría baldosa y dejo que el agua haga su trabajo.  
.

.

.  
Termino de ducharme y tomo una gruesa toalla obviamente negra, que tiene el con el color negro? A lo mejor es un vampiro, bueno, no es que quiera sonar irracional pero sería un vampiro ardiente... Y su cabello, dios, su cabello tan negro como las alas de un cuervo, se ve tan suave que quisiera pasar mis manos.

_**Para**_.

Me seco el cuerpo y opto por colocarme la ropa interior, tomo el vestido, arrugo la nariz y lo examino, es blanco de tirantes y con detalles rosas, que ironía, hasta combina con mi cabello, me encojo de hombros y procedo a colocarme la prenda, me queda un poco ajustada y por encima de la rodilla, me veo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que está colocado en el baño y paso mis manos alisando una que otra arruga imperceptible.

_**Toc,Toc.**_

Unos golpes en la puerta hacen que pegue un brinco y coloco una mano a la altura de mi corazón.

-Planeas matarme de un infarto?- Pregunto con molestia .

-Que te toma tanto tiempo?-

Escucho su voz suave , como si le estuviera hablando a un pequeño niño y apoyo mi espalda en la puerta del baño , _si por favor , sigue hablando_ , pienso y cierro los ojos , y es casi como si me estuviera hablando al oído .

-Baja ya, que a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo cosas importantes que hacer –

Y hasta ahí llega mi fantasía, porque tiene que ser tan jodidamente hostil? Bueno, solo llevo conociéndolo desde hace un par de horas, pero ya siento como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Le hago una señal obscena con mi mano a través de la puerta y la abro con fuerza , el está parado al lado de la cama con mi bolso en la mano que gracias a Kami es blanco , como mi vestido de fiesta y zapatos , así que me combina con el vestido que cargo puesto.

- Pensé que necesitarías esto - lo tiene colgado de un dedo y lo deja caer en la cama -Termina de arreglarte o lo que sea y baja -me mira fijamente -Rápido- dice sin despegar su abrasadora mirada de mi.

Veo como me recorre con la mirada el vestido desde el escote hasta las puntas de los pies y de regreso, por un momento su mirada se pierde en la pared y doy vuelta a mi cabeza buscando lo que él está mirando, pero no hay nada, así que lo veo de nuevo hasta que el sale de su estupor y pasa una mano por su negro cabello delicadamente desordenado y con mechones largos, hace un ademán con la mano - Solo... Apúrate- Da la media vuelta y ya no está en la habitación, que rayos fue eso? Este chico tiene problemas, _**serios.**_

Busco los zapatos por toda la habitación pero no están , el dolor de cabeza planea volver , mi resaca no es normal.

_Solo, alguien sáqueme de aquí_ clamo en mi interior.

Así que decido bajar al comedor pero antes tomo un cepillo y peino mi cabello húmedo dando gracias que es liso y no tengo que preocuparme por que se esponje o parezca un poodle aunque de vez en cuando lo alise, solo en ocasiones especiales, no soy amante de los productos químicos diseñados para el cabello ya que el mío de por si es sumamente delicado por falta de pigmentación.

Dejo el cepillo en la cómoda y tomo mi bolso y lo abro, saco mi celular y verifico las llamadas perdidas.

_Mama, mama, mama, mama_.

Mierda

_Ino ,Ino , Ino_ ...

Pero ni una llamada de mi novio, niego con mi cabeza y mi corazón salta un latido y si algo le sucedió ? Y si este…este... chico le hizo algo? No... No lo creo... Simplemente no le importa lo que me haya sucedido, suelto un suspiro y decido llamar a mi madre, solo repica una vez .

_**-Sakura , Donde estas ? Estuve más de 20 minutos tocando en la puerta de tu apartamento y nada , eres una insensata , sabes muy bien que los domingos son para estar contigo -**_ No respira , mi madre simplemente no respira _**- Viajo desde muy lejos , porque decidiste vivir tan lejos ? ...  
**_  
-Mama-

_**...Entonces , yo vengo de tan lejos y tu simplemente no estás , eres una mala hija..**_

-Mama-

_**... Dios sabe que hice lo mejor para criarte después que tu padre nos abandono, pero claro, lo que yo haga nunca es suficiente...  
**_  
-Mama, ya basta-

_**... Estoy sola en esa gran casa y lo único que pido es un poco de consideración de tu parte y tú te olvidas de mi...  
**_  
-MAMA! - Le grito - ya basta! Déjame hablar, en primer lugar papá te abandono a ti no a mi -

_**Silencio.  
**_  
-Mama ... Yo... -

Mi madre esta sollozando en la línea , dios , a veces puede ser tan dramática , no fue mi intención decir eso , pero es que adopta un papel de víctima y cada vez que hago algo mal saca la ficha "papa nos abandono" pero en realidad la abandono a ella , porque mi padre siempre estuvo pendiente de mi , incluso después que se fue y al tiempo se volvió a casar , el es el que ha estado pagando mis deudas , mi apartamento , tarjetas de crédito hasta mi auto , así que no puede hacerme sentir mal al respecto .

-Mama ... Lo siento ...

_**-No , no , está bien , tienes toda la razón -**_ Se ríe amargamente _**- a la final el me abandono a mí , no ti -**_

-Mama...-

_**-Sakura , estoy hospedada en el mismo hotel de siempre , pensé que podía quedarme contigo pero no estabas , así que ... Aquí estaré , cuando decidas volver a tu apartamento , solo , pasa por mí , si hija ?-**_ Mi madre suena esperanzada .

- Esta bien mama, lo hare, solo déjame resolver un asunto y estaré por allá en un momento -

_**-Esta bien, no te apures, estaré esperando, te quiero - y cuelga la llamada.**_

Y si , esa es mi madre , siempre esperando , esperando por mí , esperando por mi padre , siempre tuvo la esperanza de que mi padre volvería con ella , pero nunca fue así , sin embargo ella aun mantiene la casa tal cual como estaba cuando mi padre aun seguía rondando por ahí , por si él decide volver , todo este igual que antes ..

Pero en estos momentos tengo algo más importante que hacer y eso es ... Enfrentarme al _Sr vampiro-ardientemente-hostil_ , tomo una respiración profunda , tomo mi bolso , abro la puerta y bajo poco a poco las escaleras.

Al llegar al comedor , lo veo , el está sentado tras la mesa con un gran taza , para variar , negra y leyendo el periódico , tiene puesto unos lentes muy intelectuales de marco negro que hace resaltar sus ojos rasgados y el piercing que tiene en la ceja , me quedo embobada mirándolo desde un escalón de la escalera , y es que es realmente impresionante , nunca en mi vida había visto un chico tan hermoso e intrigante , sus rasgos son muy finos , su nariz , boca , hasta su cabello , tiene un aire femenino , pero a la vez lo complementa con su altura y su cuerpo que no es grande y musculoso , pero si bien definido .

Baja el periódico, y me mira a través de los lentes.

_Que pasa con las miradas intensas? _

Mis mejillas se ruborizan y bajo la cabeza, _Vergüenza,_ me ha pillado mirándolo, así que sin más, termino de bajar las escaleras y me siento frente a él, doy un vistazo hasta la puerta de la entrada y veo mis zapatos de tacones en la entrada muy bien acomodados, que considerado.

- Pensé que habías escapado por la ventana - Me dice en un tono burlón.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y el enarca una ceja - Cuántos años tienes? 10? , eso de poner los ojos en blanco déjaselo a los infantes -Toma un sorbo de su café ocultando una sonrisa y fallando en el intento.

-Mira... Quién diablos eres tú?- Por fin , la pregunta sale sin filtros de mi boca .

-Sasuke Uchiha , por supuesto - Se quita los lentes y acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de su perforada oreja .

-Sasuke Uchiha -repito - Bien, Sasuke Uchiha , como llegue hasta aquí ?-

-En auto , tu auto –

Siento que se burla de mi, si, se esta burlando de mi, bien, dos pueden jugar ese juego.

- Lo robaste? Porque sería la única explicación... Estoy... Secuestrada?-

El ensancha los ojos , no puede creer que haya dicho eso , bueno , que se lo trague , me importa poco , necesito respuestas claras y precisas.

-Oye, ya basta de juegos si? La verdad es que no estoy de humor, solo quiero saber cómo llegue aquí y quien eres tú? - digo soltando el aire y hablando rápidamente.

-Bien, te lo diré, de verdad no recuerdas nada? - pregunta si aun creer que no recuerde nada de lo que paso luego de la fiesta.

-N..no , bu-bueno , recuerdo estar en la fiesta , y que bebí mucho , pero el resto es muy confuso - Decido no comentarle de mis vagos y vergonzosos recuerdos de el haciendo cosas en mi cuerpo .

Aprieto las manos fuertemente en mi regazo y lo veo con mis ojos esperanzados.

El suelta un suspiro cansado y me mira una vez, toma un sorbo de café y se levanta, busca una taza parecida a la suya y la llena con café - con azúcar o sin azúcar?-

-Q...Que?-

-El café , lo quieres con azúcar o sin azúcar? - pregunta con impaciencia.

-Sin azúcar por favor - Asiente con la cabeza y me entrega la taza que está caliente, la acuno con mis manos dejando que el calor penetre mi piel que misteriosamente se encuentra fría, tomo un sorbo y espero a que hable.

-Anoche, yo también estaba muy borracho, créeme, yo no hago esto - hace un gesto con un dedo señalándome a mí y luego el- sexo casual, no es lo mío -

Siento el calor subir por mi cuello hasta mi cara que seguramente esta roja, no puedo creer que haya mencionado el sexo, tenía la leve esperanza de que todo hubiese sido un mal sueño pero ya veo que no.

-Y menos - continúa mirándome - con la novia de mi primo-

_**Mutismo. **_

La taza que estaba sosteniendo cae estrepitosamente en el piso derramando todo su contenido en el piso, siento que me falta el aire, primo? Naruto es su primo!? No puede ser, necesito salir de aquí.

El se levanta rápidamente - Te has quemado? - pregunta con su cara llena de preocupación.

-Pri..Primo? Naruto es tu primo? Ay no, no, esto no me puede estar pasando, debe ser un error yo... Yo... No...- Tapo mi cara con mis manos sintiendo como mis ojos arde, se viene el llanto lo sé, - Esto es un grave error- Digo con la voz ahogada por las emociones.

-Si, mi primo... porque? Te arrepientes?- Encoje los hombros-El me pidió que te llevara hasta tu casa porque él estaba realmente mal , pero en el camino , nos besamos y bueno, yo no estaba pensando y paso lo que paso-Frunce los labios en una mueca de desagrado.

- Usamos protección?- pregunto rápidamente .

Suelta una pequeña risa amarga- Si, al menos tuve la decencia de pensar en eso -

De repente todo queda en silencio y nos miramos fijamente, negro contra jade... Y el estruendo de una música rock suena en toda la estancia. Su teléfono.

-Deberías contestar - digo sentándome de nuevo.

Lo veo contestar el teléfono.

_**-si, aquí esta…  
**_  
_**...Si , ella durmió aquí ... **_

Naruto , debes ser el con quien está hablando mientras sigue hablando no despega su mirada de mi , de repente no le puedo sostener la mirada y examino mis manos encontrando pequeños moretones en mis muñecas , arrugo el entrecejo , y esto ? el termina la llamada y se acerca a mí y se agacha , toma mis muñecas con sus grandes mano y las observa - Lo siento , fui muy rudo contigo anoche - aprieta los labios y espera a que hable .

Me suelto como si su toque quemara y me alejo de él , rodeo mi cintura con mis brazos y veo a todos lados - Yo .. Yo necesito irme - digo temblando ligeramente.

-No quieres saber lo que dijo Naruto ? - pregunta levantándose y empujando sus manos en los bolsillos.

_De verdad quiero saberlo?  
_  
- Si, por favor – digo a la final.

- Me dio las gracias por cuidar de ti y traerte hasta aquí - dice sonriendo de lado.

Otra vez las ganas de llorar se hacen presente, como pude hacer eso? Acostarme con este chico que es primo de mi novio. Soy la peor persona que existe en el mundo, se supone que yo amo a mi pareja.

Lo miro con odio, el se aprovecho de la situación... Todo es culpa de _**el.**_ .

-Hey, no me mires así, aunque no lo creas yo también estoy afectado por la situación-

-si claro, con todas tus risas y burlas, te estabas burlando de mi no es cierto? Incluso en este momento te estás burlando de mi…Claro, te acostaste con la novia de tu primo, que logro - Digo caminado hasta la puerta, recojo mi bolso y me coloco los zapatos - Sabes que? No quiero saber nada más, solo... Solo déjame en paz- Busco las llaves de mi auto y abro la puerta - No te quiero ver mas - le miro por última vez con todo el odio del mundo y salgo dando un fuerte portazo.

.

.

.

Casi corro hasta la comodidad de mi Lexus Lfa blanco , si , es un auto un poco ostentoso pero fue un regalo de mi padre y es mi posesión mas preciada , abro la puerta y me sumerjo en el asiento apretando fuertemente el volante con ambas manos , siento las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas , no beberé mas , está decidido .. Me limpio la cara bruscamente y abro la guantera del carro y saco un par de lentes y me lo coloco, conecto el bluethooth y marco el numero de Ino , enciendo el carro y ya estoy en camino hasta mi casa , necesito cambiarme , de repente me siento expuesta con este vestido , ya no lo quiero en mi cuerpo .

Al tercer repique Ino contesta _**-Maldita mala amiga, donde demonios estas metida?-**_ pregunta con molestia en la voz .

-Ino por favor, ahora no , solo te llamo para decirte que estoy bien , iré a ver a mi mama que llego hoy y luego iré hasta tu casa , necesito contarte muchas cosas , solo ... Solo no te vayas a molestar... Si?-

_**-Sakura , me estas asustando , que paso ?**_ -Pregunta seriamente.

-Te contare todo, pero... Te llamo cuando este vía a tu casa, adiós - cuelgo, no espero a que se despida, mi cabeza es un caos y apenas logro llegar hasta mi departamento sin ningún accidente.

Al llegar al departamento , estaciono el carro y me bajo tambaleándome un poco , me quito los zapatos , a este punto no me importa , solo quiero llegar hasta mi apartamento , entro al ascensor y presiono las teclas , llego y abro la puerta , dejo las llaves en el mesón y me dirijo hasta mi habitación , me quito el vestido rápidamente y entro en la ducha , necesito quitarme el olor de su jabón , de su casa .. De él... Por segunda vez dejo que el agua recorra mi cuerpo y leves recuerdos me atormentan de nuevo, yo sobre el besándolo y tocándolo, sus labios viajando hasta mis senos y yo tomando sus cabellos en mis manos, sacudo mi cabeza y restriego mi cuerpo con mas ímpetu, tratando de borrar cualquier huella de el de mi cuerpo, al terminar me coloco la toalla blanca con flores rosas, que diferencia las de él son toallas negras, _maldición Sakura_ , necesito dejar de pensar en el. Mi respiración se agita..y niego frenéticamente con la cabeza haciendo que los mechones mojados de cabello golpeen mis hombros y parte de la toalla … Trato de calmarme y respiro hondo.

Al entrar en mi habitación con la toalla aun envuelta en mi cuerpo húmedo me siento en el borde de la cama y a la final dejo que las emociones se apoderen de mi, y lloro, lloro por todo lo que paso, por el engaño, por defraudar la confianza de una persona tan especial en mi vida, pero más que todo, lloro porque en el fondo de mi estúpido corazón, estoy malditamente segura que todo lo que paso me gusto... me gusto mucho y lo disfrute al máximo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Hola hermosuras *o* , bueno aquí otro cap xD , ehmmmmm... ah si , ya me acorde .. estaré actualizando esta historia los domingos , YAY! ... Espero que estén de acuerdo , de verdad muchisimas gracias por los reviews.. las sugerencias... por todo , son un amor *o*... estoy muy contenta por el buen recibimiento de la historia.. espero que este cap sea de su agrado , alguna sugerencia , consejo o idea sera bien recibida solo denle click al boton que esta abajo. Ya saben, el que dice review.. y vamos ... aunque sea en anónimo , pero háganlo :3 .. bueno , sin mas que decir , me retiro , que tengan una excelente noche n_n.. besos y abrazos ;)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review?**_

_**Lady Alraune***_


	3. -Confessions-

_**-Confessions-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Cuando por fin dejo de llorar decido que no dejare que ese desliz derrumbe mi vida ni mi relación con Naruto , se que en algún momento tendré que contarle todo lo que paso , pero no ahora , no cuando siento que mi relación con Naruto pende de un hilo y porque ?

Bueno , no me ha llamado , ni siquiera para saber cómo me encuentro ... Últimamente ha sido así , no llama , casi no lo he visto y cuando tengo un tiempo libre el está ocupado haciendo cualquier cosa , la salida a la fiesta era la primera vez que lo veía después de una larga semana sin vernos , el ha estado haciendo viajes frecuentes a su ciudad natal y aunque le he preguntado que si necesita que lo acompañe , el se ha negado rotundamente ... Y el sexo .. Bueno... Ha sido bastante básico... Antes éramos más creativos, pero, ahora no se en que punto estamos o si estamos en la misma corriente...

Ya son dos años de relación y por primera vez siento que mi relación se está enfriando...

Con desgano me levanto de la cama y chequeo la hora en el reloj que está en la pared ya es medio dia, y aun tengo que pasar por mi mama, quizá un almuerzo rápido calme su molestia, sí, eso hare, la llevare a almorzar y luego pasare por la casa de Ino.

Termino de secar mi cuerpo y elijo colocarme un pantalón ceñido color azul y un jersey cuello alto color negro, la verdad es que no estoy de humor para colores llamativos... Mis cómodas converses negras, y aplico un poco de maquillaje para ocultar las ojeras y el detalle que estuve llorando... Arreglo mi cabello y así estoy lista para enfrentarme a mi madre, si, enfrentarme, ya que las visitas de ellas se sienten como un enfrentamiento...

Tomo un largo suspiro y tomo de nuevo las llaves del auto...  
.

.

.

.

Al llegar al hotel la encuentro en el vestíbulo, mi madre es una mujer muy elegante, con una expresión de frialdad en su cara y sus ojos iguales a los míos... Por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzan y destellos de mi infancia invaden mi memoria, mi padre siempre llenándome de cariño y una madre distante...

Su hostilidad siempre ha sido como un puñal que llevo ya 21 años enterrado en mi corazón, mientras mi padre dedicaba su tiempo libre a compartirlo conmigo ella siempre estaba detrás de él, como una sombra, criticando todas las atenciones que él me daba...

En aquel entonces no sabía porque mi madre era tan distante conmigo, una vez los escuche hablando, ella le decía que mientras el siguiera llenándome de atenciones me convertiría en una chica mimada y caprichosa...

Lo que antes creía que era preocupación de su parte, ahora sé que se trataban de celos y egoísmo, mi madre sentía celos de mi y sentía celos hasta del aire que mi padre respiraba, supongo que a la final mi padre se canso de eso y ese fue el motivo por el cual su matrimonio acabo, nunca lo supe con exactitud.

Me recibe con un abrazo tenso y su mirada por un momento refleja emoción, por un momento pienso que se alegra de verme, pero como los espejos, el reflejo se desvanece.

-Sakura - me saluda con una leve inclinación de cabeza - Hija, Como has estado?- me da una desdeñosa mirada mientras me recorre el cuerpo evaluando mi vestimenta - Sabes , ya eres una señorita , deberías vestirte como tal -

-Madre - la saludo igualmente - Siempre es bueno tener tus consejos - una sonrisa sarcástica y ya mi tarde queda oficialmente dañada , bueno ,tampoco es como si hubiese estado bien.

-Supongo que tienes reservas en algún restaurante- dice mi madre poniéndose en marcha hasta mi auto mientras escucho como sus caros tacones hacen eco en el casi vacío vestíbulo.

_Mierda, reservaciones, lo olvide por completo._

No digo nada y ella suelta un risa cínica - Supongo que eso significa que no - me mira de reojo -La comida en el restaurante del hotel será nuestra opción, de todas maneras ya lo había anticipado –

Yo solo bajo la cabeza y aprieto los puños fuertemente y siento como mis uñas casi atraviesan la piel de las palmas de mis manos.

Salimos del vestíbulo, caminamos por un sendero plagado de flores hermosas y de diferentes formas hasta llegar a un lujoso restaurante con puertas de vidrio y asientos de cuero un mesero sonriente nos recibe y casi juro que me dio una mirada de lastima, pero no me importa y me siento al igual que mi madre, nos entrega la carta hace una reverencia y desaparece por una puerta de madera lustrada.

-Entonces- dice mi madre cerrando la carta- Como va la universidad?-

-Bien, supongo-

-Supones?, Sakura , o va bien o va mal , no hay margen de error en esto-

Pienso por un momento _, dale respuestas cortas y precisas_**,** dice una pequeña voz en mi mente.

-Me va bien, la…la universidad es agradable, las personas también y la carrera de periodismo es prometedora –

_Bien, con eso la puedo calmar un poco. _

Mi madre suelta un suspiro cansado - Sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con ese capricho tuyo de estudiar periodismo Sakura, quiero algo mejor para ti hija es que no lo entiendes?- extiende sus manos sobre la mesa y toma mis manos entre las suyas.

Una sonrisa incomoda se posa en mis labios y con cuidado retiro mis manos y las reposo en mi regazo enrollando el borde del mantel de la mesa entre mis dedos.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto, y periodismo es lo que me gusta, además ya es tarde para intentar cambiar de carrera... Es-espero que por favor lo entiendas de una vez -

Mi madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo en que yo estudiara periodismo, pero esa es mi pasión, siempre ha querido que estudiara algo relacionado a la empresa de mi padre y así yo poseerla cuando el ya no pueda seguir en su puesto de presidente, para a la final ella beneficiarse de eso.

-Bien, que no se hable más del tema, pero recuerda esto- me apunta con un dedo- cuando tu carrera no prospere, ten en cuenta que te lo dije, y recuerda que tu padre no estará siempre para apoyar tus locuras -

Está furiosa, pero ya no me importa, es mi vida y la viviré como me plazca...

El mesero vuelve y anota los pedidos, mi madre, como siempre, pide por ella y por mí, sin tomar en cuenta mis gustos pide dos ensaladas.

Esta vez no le reprocho porque sinceramente ya estoy cansada y unos ojos muy negros y una sonrisa sarcástica ocupan mi mente... _Necesito dejar de pensar por un momento.  
_  
-Por cierto, ya no necesitare quedarme en tu casa - continua - mañana mismo me iré, ya veo que no soy bienvenida por aquí -

Aun está molesta por dejarla esperando, en realidad, esta molesta por todo, siempre es lo mismo.

El chico vuelve con dos tazones de ensalada y los coloca en la mesa y se retira silenciosamente.

-Mama...

-No, no... Está bien, es bueno saber cuál es mi lugar en tu vida y ya veo que no figuro en ella...

Dios, mi madre lleva el drama a otro nivel.

Masajeo mis sienes que comienzan a palpitar anunciando la llegada de un dolor de cabeza monumental.

Intento decir algo pero mi madre levanta una mano haciéndome callar y recoge un tenedor para comenzar a comer, misteriosamente se me ha esfumado el hambre y miro mi ensalada.

...En fin, como esta ese noviecito tuyo? Sai es su nombre? -

-No mama, se llama Naruto , y el está bien , Sai es el novio de Ino -

Ya me estoy cansando de la situación y siento que en cualquier momento explotare , pero quizá no lo haga porque mis entrañas pueden machar su costoso traje Armani y sus caros zapatos Prada .

-Nunca me gusto ese chico para ti , es muy alocado y tú necesitas a alguien que te baje de esa nube en la que vives...

_Ya... Por favor...No sigas.  
_  
Bajo la cabeza y aprieto los labios. _Si conocieras a Sasuke lo amarías en un dos por tres_ pienso sarcásticamente.

.. Y esa chica Ino, dios, es una mala influencia para ti, no deberías verla más.

_Ya basta...  
_.

.

.

.  
Dejo el tenedor con fuerza sobre la mesa y la miro directamente, mi madre ensancha los ojos y se lleva una mano pulcramente cuidada al pecho.

-No te gusta donde estudio - comienzo - No te gusta mi carrera , no te gusta mi novio , no te gustan mis amistades , no te gusta nada de lo que yo hago ... Pero francamente madre **TU ** no me gustas - le digo furiosa.

-Sakura ... - mi madre esta perpleja.

- Dime algo madre... Cuando vas a superar la partida de mi padre?, no crees que ya va siendo hora que dejes atrás toda tu amargura ? Acaso yo te pedí nacer? No lo creo - me falta la respiración pero aun así no dejo de hablar -Si tan infeliz te hago entonces olvida que existo!-

Me levanto bruscamente y la miro desde arriba .

-Espero que cuando internalices que soy tu amiga y no tu enemiga no sea demasiado tarde... Adiós madre -

Y me voy con paso firme, pero por dentro lloro la perdida de una madre que nunca fue capaz de simpatizar conmigo ni entenderme, pero a la vez siento que un gran peso se libera de mis hombros y al salir del restaurante respiro el aire puro, echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y una sonrisa aparece en mis labios y doy gracias por otro dia de vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Camino con mi frente en alto, necesito alejarme de este lugar, cuando por fin recapacite se que llamara con su usual drama, pero ya no me afectara en lo mas mínimo, ella siempre ha sido una mujer amargada, dañada por la vida...

Saco mi celular y le marco a Ino.

-Aquí la bomba sexy, quien por allá? - dice Ino

-Bomba Sexy, voy para tu casa Cerda, que bomba sexy ni que nada - suelto una risa y casi puedo ver a Ino haciendo su usual puchero a través del teléfono.

-Mou , Sakura que mala , está bien , estaré esperándote , tienes cosas que contarme y créeme , eso no me lo pierdo -

-Vale , nos vemos entonces -

Llego hasta mi auto y enciendo la calefacción ya que mi cuerpo esta frio aun en shock , manejo con cuidado por calles intrincadas hasta llegar a la casa de Ino , la cual se distingue por el vasto cultivo de flores que tiene en su jardín , Ino vive en una casa pequeña pero muy bonita , hogareña y aunque vive con su novio se siente una extraña calidez familiar , algo reconfortante pero a la vez anhelante a lo que siempre falto en mi vida .

Bajo del auto y lo aseguro, sin nada que temer ya que la seguridad de ese vecindario es máxima, me acerco hasta la puerta y levanto mi mano para tocarla pero antes que mi mano pueda llegar si quiera a rozar la madera la puerta se abre estrepitosamente y una mano blanca con uñas bien cuidadas me toma de la muñeca y me hala hasta adentro.

Caigo en algo muy suave y esponjoso, por un momento siento que me asfixio pero me doy cuenta que Ino me está abrazando fuertemente y sus grandes senos son la cosa suave y esponjosa que siento en mi cara.

-Ino - digo en murmullo - Me estas asfixiando-Mi voz sale estrangulada.

-Lo siento - se despega de mi y la miro por un momento, sus ojos están llorosos y una sonrisa triste adorna su hermosa cara.

Acomodo mi ropa y una sonrisa nerviosa sale de mis labios - A que se debe el abrazo?-.

-Oh no lo sé - limpia sus ojos - Simplemente sentí que debía hacerlo - dice alejándose de mi - Dios Sakura , me tenias tan preocupada , esa llamada- niega con su cabeza haciendo que su cabello del color del oro se agite - Pensé que te había sucedido algo .

- Ino... - digo sin saber realmente que decir.

Y esa es mi amiga, fiestera y rayando en la locura, pero aun así es muy fiel y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

- Nada, eres una terrible amiga - me da un golpe en el hombro y camina hasta un mueble que está ubicado en la sala y se deja caer doblando sus rodillas por debajo de las piernas.

-Auch , cerda , eso dolio - se me olvidaba , es un poco bipolar ,

- Te lo mereces , eso y mucho mas - cruza los brazos a la altura de su amplio pecho y ladea la cara haciendo una terrible imitación de molestia .

Me siento a su lado y espero a que ella hable, me siento como un ladrón apunto de confesar sus crímenes, me sudan las manos y las limpio con mi pantalón, doy un rápido vistazo a la casa, bien amueblada y decorada a todo el estilo Ino.

-Y Sai? - pregunto tratando de darle largas al asunto.

Ino me ve y desdobla sus brazos y acomoda con un apretón su larga coleta.

-No sé, por ahí, vagueando - dice Ino con una risita - Mentira - suelta una carcajada - Está impartiendo su clase de arte a los diablillos que tiene por alumnos.

Ino está realmente loca, en realidad, sai es un amor, un poco inexpresivo sí, pero ese chico se desvive por Ino y la ama inmensamente, se conocieron en una galería de arte y fue amor a primera vista, a los tres mese de noviazgo decidieron vivir juntos y ya van 3 años desde que su relación "floreció" como dice Ino que tiene una extraña fijación por las flores.

-Ah ya veo , se me hacia raro que estuvieras sola hoy -

-Si bueno , ya sabes , cuando se trata de arte , su primer amor , me deja de lado - Ino suspira - pero como se hace , así lo amo -

Casi , casi , puedo sentir los corazones flotando en el aire y hasta me dan ganas de pincharlos con un dedo .

-Pero bueno, no estamos aquí para hablar de Sai-una sonrisa ladina se posa en sus labios - entonces, cuéntame, que es eso tan importante que tenias que decirme?-

Llego la hora de la verdad.

- Ve...Veras... Ino... Por... por favor, por lo que más quieras... No te vayas a molestar -casi le ruego mientras la miro fijamente.

Todo rastro de diversión ha desaparecido y un extraño silencio se posa en la sala.

-No puede ser - Ino lleva una mano hasta su boca- Sakura - me toma por los hombros - Estas embarazada no es cierto?-

Ensancho los ojos _... Que?.. Yo que ?.._

-Q...Que?.. Ino... Que? -

-Oh Sakura -me abraza - Que te dije? , cuantas veces te hable de métodos anticonceptivos , hasta te hable del coitus interruptus ... , ahora hay un mini Naruto creciendo en tus entrañas ...

-Ino , espera-

... Oh no lo puedo soportar , me harás tía tan joven –

-Ino , Ino , estás loca , no estoy embarazada - casi le grito , _y a esta demente que le dio ?_

-Ah no? - se seca las falsas lagrimas de cocodrilo y arruga el entrecejo - Entonces que otra cosa puede ser? -

Sus repentinos cambios de humor me tienen al borde, a lo mejor ha sido un error venir hasta aquí a contarle, quien sabe con que otra loquera saldrá, pero me resigno y decido contarle.

Tomo un largo suspiro y suelto el aire lentamente, acomodo un mechón de cabello

- Bien, recuerdas que fui a una fiesta no? -

-Si , a la cual no puede ir a vigilar...er.. Acompañarte porque tenía una cita con Sai - suelta una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-Bien, esa noche bebí mucho y paso algo que nunca, nunca debió suceder- bajo mi cara, ya que el bochorno es grande.

-Tuviste tu primera experiencia lésbica - afirma Ino con un extraño orgullo en su mirada.

_Mierda, esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé, nada mas a mí se me ocurre contarle algo a esta psicópata_.

-Maldición Ino , no ! , eres una retorcida que te pasa? - la fulmino con la mirada.

-Bueno Sakura , ve al grano , porque sinceramente se me están acabando las ideas- dice mientras revisa su manicure.

Suelto un bufido y la miro de nuevo.

Bien aquí voy

- Esa noche, me acosté con otro hombre -

_**Silencio**_

Ino ensancha los ojos pero antes que pueda hablar levanto una mano y la hago callar

-Espera, aun no termino - paso una mano nerviosa por mi cabello y miro a la puerta que al menos no esta tan lejos y podría correr e irme mientras Ino se recupera del Shock

- E... Ese chico no fue cualquier chico... - la miro mientras pasan los segundos y pronuncio las siguientes palabras que me saben súper amargas - El es primo de Naruto.

Ino esta inmóvil, con su boca abierta y los ojos más grandes que un plato, arrugo el entrecejo y paso una mano frente a los ojos de Ino que aun no reacciona.

Podría irme , podría correr y ella no se enteraría miro de nuevo la puerta. Podría... Solo...

Ino parpadea y es como si por fin se diera cuenta que estoy ahí sentada.

Se levanta y se coloca frente de mi, toma aire…

-Que tú que?! - me grita, pero no con molestia, sino con sorpresa.

Aun no termina de hablar

-Espera, espera - aprieta con una mano el puente de su nariz - Un primo de Naruto , un primo de mi primo -

Si ,Naruto es primo de Ino también , maldición , había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, mentalmente me cacheteo ,que estúpida . Seguramente Ino pensara que soy una regalada_._

_Bueno, no lo eres?_

Calla ! Le digo a esa odiosa voz en mi mente.

La veo sacando cuentas en su mente

- Deidara no pudo ser porque él está en el extranjero - le habla al aire mientras se pasea de un lado a otro con una mano en su cintura y la otra en la frente - se voltea a verme por un segundo y sigue caminando - quien pu..?.  
.

.

.

.  
Tic , Toc ,Tic , Toc .. El reloj cucú es lo único que se escucha y por un momento siento que se detiene el tiempo.  
.

.

.

.

Ino se voltea lentamente con las dos manos en su pecho y las cejas enarcadas, casi juro que se le saldrán de la frente.

_Ya lo sabe..._

-Mier-da…No me jodas Sakura Haruno - dice mientras se agacha y queda a mi altura con una mano en su boca.

De repente espero el inminente regaño pero en su lugar Ino suelta una realmente alta carcajada y se tira en el piso con una mano en su barriga mientras se revuelca como toda una cerda que es y le saltan lagrimas de los ojos por las risas desentonadas que esta soltando.

Me levanto y la miro molesta -Vaya me alegra que para ti sea un chiste "amiga "- hago el gesto de comillas en el aire - Bien, si ya entretuve tu tarde mejor me voy - hago una exagerada reverencia.

Como puede , Ino se reincorpora y limpiándose las lagrimas y soltando una que otra risita se levanta - Espera , oh dios sakura , esto ... Esto es monumental, te tiraste a Sasuke Uchiha, no lo puedo creer -

-Ino , no digas esa palabra , tiraste , suena feo -

-Y que quieres que diga ? Hiciste el amor? - vuelve a reír - Oh dios Sakura -me toma de la mano y me sienta de nuevo, de mala gana lo hago y la miro molesta.

-Puedas parar ya con las risas? - pregunto, mi paciencia está llegando a su límite.

-Si, si. Lo siento ... Es que esto es ... - busca las palabras mientras hace un gesto con su mano - Es ... Increíble , impensable , cuéntame , cuéntame todo -

- Ese es el problema , que no me acuerdo de nada , solo me levante hoy en su cama y con mi mente en blanco -digo pasando una mano por mi sien -y a todas estas .. Porque se te hace tan impresionante que haya sucedido eso?

-Bueno, el no es exactamente ese tipo de chico que se va a casa con la primera que se le atraviesa-

La miro indignada, que buena mejor amiga tengo.

Lo siento , no quise decir eso-aprieta los labios en una línea tensa-Cierto, se me había olvidado , el tiene un mes ya viviendo aquí en Tokio -

-Como es que no sabía nada de la existencia de el ?-

-Bueno , yo pensé que Naruto te había hablado de Sasuke -

-No , no lo hizo , últimamente no me habla de nada relacionado a él -

-Oh - por fin se pone seria - Bueno si , Sasuke es primo de nosotros , bueno , primo de sangre no lo es...ya sabes .. -apunta su cabello rubio- Solo de titulo.

Ok, eso me tomo por sorpresa

-Que quieres decir con eso? -

Ino niega con la cabeza - Es una larga historia - me palmea la pierna - Pero antes, ayúdame a preparar algo de comer que estoy famélica y así te voy contando todo lo que se del misterioso Sasuke Uchiha -

Miro a Ino como se fuese un niño que acaba de descubrir la olla con oro al final del arcoíris y automáticamente asiento con la cabeza y la sigo hasta la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina, la veo tomar unas cuantas ollas , y colocarlas encima del fuego , por mi parte , soy patética cocinando , así que me limito a mirarla ...Ella que se encargue de la cocina.

-Ya comiste?- pregunta Ino mucho más calmada .

Me rasco la nuca - No , la verdad es que no , tuve la cita con mi madre y no salió muy bien - bajo la mano y me dirijo hasta las sillas de la mesa comedor y me siento en una , doblo mi pierna encima de otra y reviso mi celular por no se cuanta vez ..Nada de Naruto

Esto ya me está preocupando.

Hago una mueca con el labio y lo guardo de nuevo

Ino está de espaldas, así que no puede ver mi cara de decepción, e inmediatamente cambio la expresión, ella se voltea y deja calentando agua...o lo que sea que este calentando.

-Bien - se seca las manos con una toallita- que paso con tu madre? -

- Bueno , por estar tratando de descubrir como carajos llegue a la casa de Sasuke , olvide por completo que llegaba hoy en la mañana y se molesto mucho ,así que , para limar asperezas , la lleve a comer , y de verdad - Tomo a Ino de las manos- Lo intente .. Intente calmarme, pero ella seguía diciendo cosas y criticándome -suelto un suspiro- hasta que ya no pude mas y le salte un par de cosas en su cara y prácticamente le dije que no me hablara mas.

-Wooo - Ino está sorprendida - Hasta que por fin le hiciste frente a esa amargada que tienes por madre -

-Ino - le digo como advertencia - Sigue siendo mi madre -

-Si, pero sigue siendo una amargada- se levanta de un salto y se dispone a revolver lo que sea que esté preparando.

-Bueno, sí, pero...-

-Pero nada Sakura , te acuerdas la vez que le dijiste que te mudarías? -

Lo recuerdo muy bien, ese dia estuve hablando con Ino y decidimos mudarnos para hacer algo mejor en nuestras vidas, al decirle a mi madre, se volvió loca gritando barbaridades y echándole la culpa a Ino de todo... Desde ahí, mi madre le tomo cierta aversión a Ino diciendo que por culpa de ella me despegue del seno "familiar", y que ahora tengo la mente llena de cosas malas.

-Si, me acuerdo -

-Bueno, en vez de alegrarse por ti... Que hizo?- pregunta Ino mientras está apoyada en un mesón batiendo un mezcla .

Esto se siente como un interrogatorio.

- Se puso como loca y me amenazo con no hablarme más nunca -

-Exacto... Y cumplió su amenaza?- deja la mezcla y se lava las manos .

-No - digo volteando los ojos.

- Ves? Dale unos días y volverá a llamar-

-Tienes razón - finalmente acepto que Ino tiene toda la razón, maldición, siempre tiene la razón.

Me quedo un poco calmada con respecto al tema y ahora me propongo a sacarle toda la información sobre el sr sexy-cubo-de-hielo...Digo... Sasuke.

-Esto ya esta - dice Ino dejando que la comida se termine de cocinar y se sienta frente de mi - Entonces, que quieres saber de Sasuke ? -

- La verdad es que no se por donde comenzar - digo mordiendo mi labio inferior - Pero, dime, como esta ese asunto que son pero no son primos?-

Ino ve a todos lados - Quieres tomar algo?-

-Ino ,por favor- le digo con la voz cansada.

Baja la cabeza y chasquea la lengua - Está bien , está bien , te contare lo que se -

Siento un alivio por dentro , no sé de donde , no sé cómo , pero de repente siento unas terribles ganas de saber más sobre este chico , dejando atrás lo que sucedió , necesito saber que es .. Que pasa con el...

-Bien...- comienza Ino y la miro atentamente como un niño que escuchara un cuento.

-Nunca has oído hablar de la familia Uchiha?-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Bueno , aquí traigo la continuación, espero que estén bien , por cierto , Feliz día de las madres a las lectoras que sean madres obviamente xD me incluyo ya que tengo una hermosa hija de 3 añitos n_n ... En fin , hay secretos señoritas , muchos secretos que en el prox cap seran revelados muajajajaja , bueno , no todos , solo algunos ... Espero que les haya gustado el cap n_n , y como he dicho , alguna sugerencia , opinión , regaño, objeción, etc , etc ,etc no duden en dejarme un review n_n se que es tedioso y todo lo demás , pero mientras mas reviews reciba mas feliz seré xD hahahah , bueno , nos vemos el próximo domingo n_n/ .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Lady Alraune*  
**_


	4. Confessions I

_**Confession I**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

-No, la verdad es que ese apellido no me dice nada- quizá si le digo a mi padre ... Quizá si lo llamo y le digo , ah sí papa? Mira, me acosté con un chico llamado Sasuke Uchiha... Por casualidad ese apellido te suena? , no no no, mala idea.

Ino me ve con cara de en que mundo vives? , pero la ignoro.

-Los Uchihas fueron una familia muy adinerada - comienza Ino - La familia estaba formada por su mama, su padre y su hermano mayor, tenían empresas, mansiones, yates, todo lo que te puedas imaginar -

Mi boca forma una pequeña "o" pero no digo nada.

Ino toma aire- Cuando Sasuke era muy pequeño, tendría 10 años creo... Sufrió una trágica perdida, sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo dejándolo a él y a su hermano en la orfandad, su hermano que tenía 15 años para aquel tiempo decidió vivir con un tío en el extranjero que se hizo cargo de las empresas y todos los bienes... Pero el... -

-El que?- pregunto con miedo a que Ino se detenga .

Ino se levanta y va hasta la cocina, apaga el fuego y se queda un momento viendo por la ventana que da al jardín, lentamente se voltea y tiene una mirada de tristeza.

-El no quiso ir, así que los servicios sociales tomaron cartas en el asunto y duro 3 meses en un orfanato, luego la familia de Naruto , mis tíos , que eran muy amigos de la familia Uchiha hicieron todo lo posible y movieron cielo y tierra para sacarlo del orfanato , y así fue , hubo mucho papeleo pero al final del cuarto mes lograron llevarlo a vivir con ellos ...

Estoy totalmente sin palabras .

.. Antes del accidente, era un chico muy alegre y optimista, cuando mis tíos por fin le dieron la atención adecuada, no era ni la sombra de lo que había sido, se encontraron con un chico desnutrido y golpeado por la vida y por otros chicos mayores que el... Lo colmaron de amor y cariño, pero aun así nunca fue suficiente... Hasta estuvo en tratamientos psicológicos- Mueve la cabeza en gesto de negación - pero él estaba retraído y no expresaba nada ... Tenía sus ojos opacos , sin vida , sin brillo ... Naruto intentaba siempre acercarse a el pero el siempre lo rechazaba ... Así fue creciendo -Ino suelte una risa triste - Recuerdo una vez que fui a casa de mis tíos y le lleve un regalo , un jarrón con flores que yo misma seleccione y que yo misma había cultivado ... Al entregárselo , el solo me miro fijamente y lanzo el jarrón al suelo se dio media vuelta y se fue , recuerdo que ese dia llore y le pregunte a mi madre que porque él era tan cruel y ella solo me decía , dale tiempo , aun esta traumado por todo lo que ha pasado , así que le di tiempo pero nunca cambio -

Ino se sentó de nuevo frente de mi y al verla tenía los ojos llorosos .

-Mis tíos vivieron un calvario con él , claro , no lo culpo .. Era un chico muy traumado , pero aun así , al llegar a la adolescencia comenzó a salir a fiestas , usaba drogas y llegaba borracho a la casa , mis tíos le reprochaban su actitud pero él no decía nada solo los ignoraba y pasaba de largo, hasta que un dia sufrió un accidente en una moto que mi tío Minato le regalo por su cumpleaños número 18 y estuvo internado un tiempo recuperándose de una pierna quebrada y una contusión en la cabeza -

-Luego que sucedió ?- pregunto totalmente enfocada en el relato.

-Cuando le dieron el alta el simplemente llego a casa y recogió sus cosas y se marcho , así , sin más , se marcho y ya no supe mas de el - dice Ino jugando con sus dedos y la mirada perdida .

-Vaya ... Eso es ... Fuerte -

- Pues sí , lo último que supe de él era que estaba viviendo en una pocilga, sobreviviendo con el dinero que su tío y su hermano le pasaban mensualmente , que era muy poco duro 4 años viviendo así ,luego algo le sucedió , la verdad es que no se que fue y a la final se mudo y ya lleva un mes viviendo aquí , de manera más decente , porque su tío le cedió dos negocios que pertenecían a sus padres aquí en Tokio ... Ha estado más calmado , ha cambiado , ya no bebe , no se droga y está totalmente enfocado en surgir con los negocios , por eso me pareció muy extraño que te lo hayas encontrado en esa fiesta y que haya estado bebiendo -

-Por .. - siento un nudo en la garganta y carraspeo - porque no se fue con su hermano y su tío al extranjero?-

- Su tío no quiso saber nada de él , solo quiso llevarse a Itachi, así se llama su hermano , supongo que fue porque era un adolescente ... La única excusa que dio , fue que no contaba con el tiempo suficiente para cuidar de un niño -Ino se encoje de hombros - al menos eso fue lo que colocaron en el expediente .

-Eso es una maldad - digo totalmente asombrada.

-Si , bueno , si conocieras a su tío , créeme que no lo amarías por nada del mundo , lo único que se me hace extraño es que su hermano nunca ha intentado comunicarse con el... Supongo que eso le afecto mucho también ya que ellos eran muy unidos, lo de los negocios fue una sorpresa para mis tíos, pero se alegran de que tenga un sustento estable ya que Sasuke no quiso saber nada de ellos tampoco... A la final el dice que Naruto es su primo y nadie lo refuto -

- Es una historia muy triste, debió sufrir mucho en su infancia - digo sinceramente.

- Estas en lo correcto, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con su actitud pero tampoco decía nada, a él... A él le sucedió algo muy grave pero no se que pudo haber sido, a raíz de eso se mudo hasta acá dejando su vida atrás y comenzando desde cero, en parte me alegro que este estabilizado pero... Pero ... -Ino se frota los ojos -

_Pero que? No... No te detengas.  
_  
En ese momento se abre la puerta y Sai entra estaba tan enfocada en la historia que no escuche cuando abrió la puerta de entrada.

-Hola fea - Me saluda Sai con una sonrisa algo fingida pero llevo tiempo conociéndolo así que se que es un rasgo normal en el.

Se acerca a Ino y le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Hola Sai - lo saludo.

- Todo bien por aquí?- pregunta .

-Si... todo bien - dice Ino mirándome esperanzada - Ya la comida esta , ve a cambiarte mientras acomodo la mesa .

Sai hace un gesto militar - Si, señora- y se va.

- Sakura , eres mi amiga y te adoro-da miradas nerviosas por donde se fue Sai- Te digo esto como amiga , no te involucres con Sasuke , el ... El está dañado y nada bueno te traerá , olvida lo que paso con él y enfócate en tu relación con Naruto -

-Ino , que cosas dices - digo nerviosamente - Le deje muy claro que no lo quería ver mas -

-Mejor así - asiente con la cabeza

Sai entra de nuevo y se sienta en la mesa y el tema queda olvidado , al menos para Ino que se dedica a servir la comida y ellos comienzan a hablar de algo pero la verdad es que mi cabeza está muy lejos de la conversación y solo puedo pensar en Sasuke , Sasuke de niño, sucio y sin comida , mi estomago se retuerce y trato que la comida pase por mi garganta ..

Sasuke de adolescente drogado y perdiendo el control de la moto, siento que mis ojos escuecen por las lagrimas no derramadas... Pero no digo nada... Debo olvidarlo, olvidar que lo conocí... Pero... A lo mejor... A lo mejor... Es muy tarde.

.

.

.

.

.

En la vida hay momentos en los que las personas debemos tomar decisiones importantes sin saber si dichas decisiones traerán resultados positivos o negativos , por ejemplo , en este momento , al llegar a mi apartamento , después de una agradable comida con Ino , en el pasillo , sentado en el piso , con sus largas piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados , esta Naruto ... Naruto ... Mi novio ... Entonces .. La cuestión es esta : lo despierto con un beso y un abrazo...

O... Le doy una patada en sus partes privadas y lo dejo retorciéndose del dolor...

**_Que hago? _**

Pienso un momento... Suelto un suspiro, a la final, no gano nada haciéndole esa maldad así que opto por una opción muy diferente.

-Naruto - lo llamo mientras agito su hombro.

Poco a poco se desliza por la pared y abre sus enormes ojos azules cuando está a punto de caer, por un momento está desorientado ve por todos lados hasta que al fin enfoca su mirada en mí, me agacho y quedo a su altura.

-Que haces durmiendo en el pasillo?- pregunto con molestia .

-Sakura-chan- se restriega los ojos y ahoga un bostezo con una mano- Te estaba esperando - se levanta y rasca su nuca- donde estabas?

Me levanto y comienzo a abrir la puerta del apartamento y no contesto, entro y él me sigue, luego que el pasa cierro la puerta y enciendo las luces de la sala.

-Estaba con Ino - respondo secamente.

-Sakura-chan, estas molesta? - pregunta con inocencia.

Lo veo y lo analizo, lleva puesto un suéter color naranja, un pantalón azul y unas converses con los cordones naranjas.

-Hay alguna razón por la que debería estar molesta?- pregunto mientras me quito los zapatos y camino hasta el sofá más cercano , me siento y espero a que él lo haga también .

-Bueno - se ríe nerviosamente - la verdad es que no se que pensar - se deja caer pesadamente a mi lado.

Me mira fijamente y puedo ver las emociones revoloteando en las profundidades de sus ojos azules como mar.

Aparto la mirada, es mucho para mi después de todo lo que ha pasado,

Después...después de lo que hice.

Aprieto los labios en una tensa línea -Naruto , necesitamos hablar- le digo a la final , necesito sacar esto de mi interior .

El se levanta y me tiende una mano para que haga lo mismo, lo miro confundida pero a la final acepto su mano.

El me impulsa y caigo en sus brazos en una abrazo muy apretado -Sakura -susurra mientras entierra su cara en mi cabello y siento como aspira mi esencia.

Estoy rígida, tensa como la cuerda de una guitarra... No sé que hacer, así que débilmente le devuelvo el abrazo, el se separa y quedamos cara a cara, nuestras narices casi se tocan.

-Lo siento , lo siento mucho - dice y me da un débil beso en los labios -siento no haberte llamado , siento no haberte traído de regreso después de la fiesta -pasa una cálida mano por mis mejillas quitando los mechones de cabello -Me perdonas ?- pregunta con una gran sonrisa .

Debería decirle que no , que no lo perdono , que se vaya , que no lo quiero ver más , pero hay algo en su voz , en la manera en que mira y mis defensas ceden , no lo puedo dejar ir, no aun , no ...

No le puedo confesar lo que paso.

No le puedo hacer tal daño...

Agito mi cabeza y me aparto de él y le doy la espalda.

-No?- pregunta con tristeza .

-Si, te perdono - _estupida... Cobarde.  
_  
Naruto suelta un suspiro de alivio y suelta una carcajada - Sakura-chan que susto, por un momento pensé que me estabas terminando -

Camina hasta donde estoy y me rodea la cintura y pega su pecho a mi espalda mientras recorre sus labios por mi cuello...

**_No... Suéltame... No..._**

-Sakura, te he extrañado...Solo...déjame... Besarte - intercala una palabra entre besos y me estremezco, cierro los ojos y una dulce voz me habla al oído -

Te gusta? Te gusta cómo se siente?

Me alejo de Naruto ya que esa voz no es la de él, es... Es Sasuke el que me habla...

Recuerdos de la fiesta llegan como un balde de agua fría.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Ven aquí -**_

_**Risas- No , atrápame-**_

_**Caigo en una suave cama y su cuerpo duro se presiona contra mi suave piel, ojos obsidianos , boca sensualmente cincelada , nariz perfilada y unas manos que aprietan mis senos suavemente , abarca toda mi redondez y pasa sus pulgares por cada pezón, agito mi cabeza de un lado a otro sintiendo la suave tela de la cama.**_

_**-No - digo débilmente -No -**_

_**Una risa gutural - Si - me toma por el mentón fuertemente y me mira fijamente - Si- repite totalmente serio.**_

_**Muevo mi cabeza de arriba a abajo afirmando como hipnotizada y los ojos bien abiertos.**_

_**-Si- repito como autómata, y me besa , duro y a la vez suave , siento sus labios y su lengua penetra suavemente en mi cavidad sabe a licor , menta y a él , es delicioso , embriagante , sus manos viajan a mis piernas - Si - digo jadeante.**_

_**Me recorre con sus manos los suaves muslos abriéndome las piernas, poso mis manos en su ancha espalda y siento su piel caliente, Siento sus músculos ondular cada vez que flexiona los brazos, se ríe de nuevo.**_

_**-Por favor - digo extasiada.**_

_**-Como ordenes - dice con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de medio lado.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Llevo una boca a mi mano y ahogo un grito , me alejo lo mas que puedo de Naruto y casi corro hasta mi habitación , todo me da vueltas y siento que en cualquier momento me desmayare , me siento en el borde de la cama y tomo mi cabeza en mis manos y mi respiración esta agitada como si acabase de correr un maratón, mi estomago se balancea y siento el ardor de las nauseas en la garganta , escucho las pisadas rápidas de Naruto por el pasillo y no despego la vista de la puerta que se abre violentamente .

Naruto se agacha y coloca sus manos en mis muñecas -Sakura, que sucede? Te sientes mal?-

-Yo ... Yo ... - que le puedo decir ? -

-Que tienes?- pregunta con su cara transformada en preocupación .

-Lo ... Lo siento , solo ... Solo ... Estoy cansada -

-Ah .. Me habías asustado - dice con una pequeña sonrisa -Si quieres puedo volver mañana -

Podría decirle que se marche, que quiero estar sola, pero necesito respuestas.

-Porque no me dijiste que tenias un primo?.. No se te ocurrió... No se... Que yo no soy adivina?- pregunto con molestia mientras quito sus manos de mi .

Me ve con sorpresa - Ah - se ríe - Nunca se me ocurrió comentarte , lo siento -

-No -me levanto y me tambaleo un poco - Ya basta , no digas mas lo siento , no sabes lo loca que me volví cuando me levante y estaba en una casa desconocida con un desconocido - las lagrimas corren por mi mejillas pero no paro - Se supone ... Se supone que tu - presiono mi dedo en su pecho -Debías cuidarme .. Se supone... –

Y no puedo seguir mas porque estoy llorando como un bebe enfrente de Naruto - Se supone que tu...-

y me derrumbo en el frio suelo abrazándome a mí misma, buscando consuelo en mis propios brazos, mientras temblores esporádicos recorren mi cuerpo.

Niego con mi cabeza ... tristeza , frustración , y rabia azotan mi mente , y lloro , quiero que él sea el culpable , el culpable de lo que paso , me abrazo a mi misma mientras la oscuridad me lleva y ya no siento nada , caigo fluidamente en la alfombra mullida y solo hay oscuridad y silencio .  
.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando por fin recupero el conocimiento estoy tumbada en mi cama de espaldas, abro los ojos adaptándolos a la luz de la lámpara, siento los labios resecos y la boca pastosa, necesito agua, me reincorporo lentamente y en una esquina esta Naruto sentado con la cara más seria que pueda tener.

Naruto es un chico muy alegre y le encanta bromear, pero esta vez, tiene una expresión que nunca le había visto y esa es de rabia contenida y preocupación.

Muerdo mi labio- Naruto - carraspeo para liberar el nudo en mi garganta - Que ... Que paso?

Naruto suelta un suspiro de alivio - Te desmayaste - camina hacia donde estoy y se sienta frente de mi, toma mis manos entre las suyas y me mira fijamente - Sakura , sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad ?-

**_Puedo ? Puedo confiar en él? _**... Si... Contesta mi conciencia.

-Si -

-Entonces, te quiero preguntar algo -

**_No puede ser, ya lo sabe..._**

Lo miro... Expectante... Con mis ojos bien abiertos, el sueño... Se ha ido. No contesto y él lo toma como un sí.

-Mi primo... Sasuke , hizo algo indebido ?- me aprieta fuertemente las manos- Te obligo a estar con él ? Te violo?-

Me suelto rápidamente .

-Que?- pregunto en un murmullo . Esto es increíble . -No ... Por dios ... No ... Que dices ?-

-Sakura , entonces porque estas tan alterada ? -

No lo entiende... No entiende que me dolió que me dejara sola, que me haya dejado a la merced de un total desconocido es tan... Tan... No hay palabra para describirlo...

-Naruto, Sasuke no me hizo nada –

_Sin mi consentimiento_

Susurra la voz en mi cabeza y hago una mueca de dolor.

-Que? Que pasa? Te duele algo?-

-No - suelto un suspiro- Mira - veo a todos lados tratando de conseguir las palabras , acomodo mi cabello - Estoy bien , es solo que estoy cansada , no he dormido nada desde la fiesta y mañana tengo clases - le doy una sonrisa débil - Mejor te vas , y hablamos cuando este mas descansada ,si ?- poso una mano por su mejilla y con el pulgar hago círculos en su piel.

No vale la pena molestarse por algo que paso... Y Naruto... A la final no entenderá el real motivo por el cual me enfade con el así que... Simplemente me resigno.

Naruto hace su usual puchero que antes traía corazones a mis ojos... Pero ahora...

Nada... No siento nada.

-Estas segura?, puedo quedarme y ... - hace un gesto sugestivo con las cejas .

Suelto una pequeña risa - No , de verdad , estoy muy cansada para eso –

**_Y saciada... _**

…Callate ...

- Está bien , me iré - se inclina y da un beso en mi boca y luego en mi nariz - Si necesitas algo .. Solo llama – me hace un guiño con el ojo.

-Esta bien -

Sacude su mano a modo de despido y desaparece por la puerta, escucho la puerta de salida cerrarse y caigo pesadamente en la cama , coloco una mano en mi frente y aprieto mis ojos fuertemente rápidamente me levanto y retiro mi jersey quedando solo el brasier que también lo quito , paso mis dedos por las líneas que ha dejado el brasier y encuentro mis senos muy sensible ...

…Como esperando algo... No... Deja de pensar en el, me recrimino mentalmente, me despojo del pantalón y las medias, y solo quedo en un lindo cachetero de encajes color marfil y lazos de satén.

Pasan dos minutos desde que Naruto se fue y escucho unos golpes en mi puerta, tiro la vista hacia el pasillo y rápidamente tomo una sencilla bata de seda del color de mi ropa interior que llega a mediación de los muslos y me la coloco.

Arrugo el entrecejo y pienso que quizá a Naruto se le quedo algo, aunque no se que pueda ser porque no traía nada consigo.

Camino hasta la puerta y la abro - Que se te quedo Na... –

Pero no termino de hablar y mis ojos se abren inmensamente y doy un paso hacia atrás.

Afuera, en la entrada de mi departamento, está el objeto de todas mis desgracias y pensamientos retorcidos...

Parado frente de mí esta Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Hola :3. espero que se encuentren bien , bueno , aquí vamos revelando poco a poco los secretos del Uchiha .. xD ... espero que el cap haya sido de su agrado n_n .. ya saben , tomatazos , opiniones , etc , ahí abajo dándole click donde dice Review... no sean malitas :'( , miren que siempre me alegro con sus review's y los leo al instante ya que me llega la notificación al cel xD bueno , basta de **_**_mendigar... Espero que tengan un exitoso comienzo de semana.. Saludos n_n/_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Reviews?_**

**_Lady Alraune*  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Confession II.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Nota importante al final)**_

Mis ojos no se despegan de los suyos y me he quedado sin palabras ... Esta ... Waoo , se me había olvidado lo hermoso que era ..

Lleva puesto una camisa holgada azul oscura, una chaqueta negra de cuero, un pantalón negro ajustado y unas botas Doc Martens de gamuza negros y para finalizar su hermoso cabello con reflejos a luz azules y un collar con un símbolo de abanico y sus piercings .

Estoy plantada en la entrada a un lado de la puerta , de repente siento como si todo el peso del mundo se hubiese colocado en mis piernas y pies , no me puedo mover el repasa mi cuerpo con su mirada y cada parte se despierta, siento su mirada en mis senos y mis pezones se endurecen como si él les hubiese dado una orden silenciosa , pero no me puedo mover así que solo lo veo pasar por mi lado y el aire queda impregnado a él , a colonia , a limpio y peligroso.

Entra a mi casa y en medio del pasillo se da media vuelta y me mira fijamente arqueando una ceja, esperando por mí , pero aun no me puedo mover , tengo miedo de que sea un sueño y en cualquier momento despertar.

Abro y cierro la boca como un pez tratando de encontrar mi voz pero me he quedado afónica, así que él se cansa de esperar , suelta un bufido y se acerca hasta donde estoy , rodea mi muñeca con sus finos dedos de pianista , esta frío siento el frío de metal del anillo que lleva en su dedo pulgar ... Y me lleva a rastras con él hasta un mueble , me sienta y luego cierra la puerta con frustración , a continuación lo veo merodear mi apartamento , viendo las fotos que tengo con mi padre en viajes , en la playa , la montaña , fotos con Ino sacando la lengua a la cámara , fotos con Naruto , siento que invade mi espacio personal y me siento cohibida , así que saco fuerzas de donde no tengo y me levanto.

Lo veo una vez más , parece un felino , desplazándose con sigilo por todos los rincones , mirando todo , si tuviera que decir a cual felino se asemeja, diría que es a una pantera , todo en el grita peligro .. No acercarse, es oscuro, dañino…

... Pero me atrae como la polilla a la luz que una vez que se acerca hipnotizada se quema ...y sé que es exactamente lo que sucederá me voy a quemar ... Duro y rápido ...

-Hey ... Que ... Que haces ... Que haces aquí ?- pregunto torpemente .

El toma una foto enmarcada en sus manos y sé muy bien que foto es... En esa foto salgo con Naruto en una playa y los dos estamos tirados en la arena riendo.

El aun sigue viendo la foto fijamente - Pensé que se te había olvidado cómo hablar - dice y voltea la foto y examina por detrás y luego la vuelve a mirar por delante , luego la coloca boca abajo en el mismo sitio , tapando totalmente la imagen , pero no digo nada .

El se vuelve a donde estoy y lo veo meter sus manos en los bolsillos, se encoje de hombros mirando a todas partes - Lindo lugar - dice asintiendo como reafirmando lo que acaba de salir de sus labios.

Paso una mano por mi brazo y siento como me mira de nuevo por todo el cuerpo , entonces soy consciente de lo que llevo puesto en mi cuerpo bajo mi vista a medida que él lo hace también y resulta que la tenue luz de la lámpara transparenta toda mi anatomía por la delgada tela ... Estoy desnuda debajo de la bata y él me está viendo todo , un quejido sale de mis labios y tapo mis pechos con mis brazos y corro hasta mi habitación

... De nuevo ... Debo dejar de hacer eso .. Correr ...

Mientras me alejo de él, escucho vagamente su risa , una risa demoníaca ... Dios ... Si no creyera en esas cosas estuviera casi segura de que es un demonio personificando un sexy humano al llegar a mi habitación me escabullo en la cama y hago lo primero que me viene a la mente y eso es arroparme con la sabana desde los hombros solo dejando mi cabeza como un farol fuera...

Estoy expectante y escucho las pesadas pisadas de sus botas por la madera y casi tengo el impulso de taparme hasta la coronilla , pero no lo hago , sería casi como una barata película de terror ... Y él no me hará daño ... Verdad ? No ... No lo haría ..

_**No?**_..

Y ya no sigo pensando porque la puerta se abre silenciosamente y entra pausadamente mirando todo de nuevo...

Ya es de noche y su presencia , _el_ , todo vestido de negro , oscuro , es imponente en mi habitación delicadamente decorada de rosa , un gran contraste ... Lo veo y el mira hacia el techo , la ventana , la pared , voltea su cara y su perfil examina los cuadros de shows de Broadway que mi madre empaco hace un tiempo y envío hasta aquí , noto su perfil , es delicado , pero a la vez tiene la rudeza de no-jodas-conmigo , unos cuantos mechones de cabello caen casi tapando sus ojos , es ... maravilloso ... Porque estoy tan maravillada por él ,? No lo se... Simplemente es así.

Intento de nuevo y aprieto mis manos en la sabana, carraspeo -Entonces... Que haces aquí?- pregunto - Te había dejado claro que no te quería ver mas-

El se fija en mi y parpadea varias veces , por un momento pienso que se había olvidado de mi presencia y es mi turno de arquear una ceja .

Se sienta en la orilla de la cama y me encojo instintivamente lejos de él.

-Cálmate - dice en un murmuro - no te haré nada, créeme si te hubiese querido matar o algo así lo hubiese hecho en mi casa - pasa una mano por su suave cabello y yo sigo su recorrido, piel pálida contra cabello negro, el se da cuenta de mi mirada.

-Que?- dice arrugando sus delicadas cejas .

Nada - veo nerviosamente a otro lado y siento el calor inundar mi cuello y mis palmas están un poco sudorosas dejo caer un poco la sabanas dejando mi cuello y el inicio de mis senos respirar , de repente tengo calor , siento una oleada de calor en mi entrepierna y aprieto los mulos tratando de aliviar el leve dolor estimulante .

Una sonrisa de medio lado, la cual es su sello, aparece en su cara - Yo solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas - dice y se acerca un poco mas y nuestras rodillas se tocan, un punto de electricidad pasa de el hacia mí y jadeo.

-Estoy... Estoy bi... bien - digo con dificultad - a este punto la sabana rodea mi cintura dejando mis sensibles pezones apuñalar la tela de la bata pero estoy hipnotizada por su mirada, todo se desvanece, Naruto, mi mama, las advertencias de Ino, todo, y solo estamos él y yo ...

_Mirándonos fijamente .  
_  
El se inclina hacia mi y pasa su perfilada nariz por mi mejilla y yo cierro los ojos suavemente , siento la cama hundirse más cerca de mí y el está más cerca cada vez , respiro profundamente , su esencia , dios ... Que alguien me salve ... Sigue con su nariz por mi cuello , mi tráquea hasta llegar a mis labios y roza suavemente sus labios por los míos , son tan suaves , me inclino hacia el...

... y de repente él se retira y caigo abruptamente hacia adelante.

Abro los ojos y lo veo, lo veo, maldición, lo veo, esta con u puño tapando su boca y sus hombros se sacuden al ritmo de las suaves risas que suelta , hecha su cabeza hacia atrás y limpia una esquina de su ojo , en donde tiene el piercing de la ceja .

Paso como una fiera por su lado sin importarme la poca tela que me cubre y lo empujo fuertemente

-Idiota- y el se tambalea pero antes de que pueda llegar al baño su brazo está enganchado como hierro frío en mi cintura, su pecho pegado a mi espalda y su otra mano descansa en mi vientre - Shhh - dice quedamente - Tranquilízate - y aun siento su sonrisa en mi cabello.

Me retuerzo en sus agarre -Maldición, suéltame - le digo con los dientes apretados , pero no puedo hacer nada porque su agarre es férreo en mi cintura .

-Ya basta - dice sacudiéndome un poco, el calor de su pecho arde en mi espalda y siento su hombría en el inicio de mi trasero, esta duro.

Clavo mis uñas en su antebrazo sintiendo la áspera tela de su chaqueta pero aun así no me suelta, me aprieta mas y su mano sube por mi muslo , siento su respiración agitada en mi cuello.

-Maldición, sasuke, suéltame, a que estás jugando, que quieres? - digo jadeando.

De manera brusca me suelta y casi caigo, pero me toma por el brazo y suavemente pega mi espalda contra la pared fría de mi habitación, arqueo un poco la espalda tratando de adaptarme el frío y mis pechos se aprietan más en la tela y el los ve.

Coloca las dos manos a los lados de mi cabeza de modo que estoy atrapada entre la pared y el, baja su cabeza y nuestras narices casi se tocan, ha perdido cualquier rastro de diversión y me mira fijamente con una esquina de su labio hacia abajo... Desprecio es lo que veo? ... No lo sé.

Desvío mi mirada, está invadiendo mi espacio personal nuevamente o al menos es lo que repito sin cesar en mi mente para bloquear mis pensamientos, el me toma rudamente por la barbilla y me obliga a mirarlo.

-Mírame - me dice, sus ojos vacilando en mi cara, mirando a todas partes , veo un astibo de rojo en sus ojos pero no lo sé , a este punto todo es tan irreal ... Mi garganta se cierra como si tuviera una mano alrededor.

-Me tienes miedo?- pregunta aun con la mano en mi barbilla ejerciendo presión pero no me lastima ...

_**Aun...**_

-Contesta - dice con los dientes fuertemente juntos.

-Suéltame - repito - No, no te tengo miedo - digo "rudamente", puedo fácilmente darle una patada en los testículos... Puedo empujarlo, pero no lo hago... No quiero hacerle daño.

-Entonces porque huyes cada vez que me acerco? -pregunta pegando su cuerpo mas, suelta mi cara y me toma por las caderas con sus manos. Su mirada no se despega de mi, aun estoy molesta por lo que hizo.

El calor que desprende de sus manos es en cierto modo familiar y arruga un poco la tela cuando me toma con más fuerza.

-No... Por favor... Solo... Como conseguiste llegar aquí?.. Quiero decir ... Como conseguiste mi dirección ?-

-El amigo de un amigo , tengo mis contactos- dice tranquilamente , como si fuese la conversación mas normal del mundo .

Aun me tiene atrapada entre la pared pero ya no siento frío todo él es masa muscular, ardiente, fuerte.

Bajo mi cabeza y la pego en su hombro y con solo ese acto él se aleja, como si le hubiese dado un golpe, me suelta como si le quemaran las manos.

Llevo ambas manos hasta mi pecho -Me tienes miedo?- pregunto esta vez .

El se limpia las manos con su pantalón como tratando de eliminar la sensación de mi cuerpo de su piel.

-Mira, venir aquí ha sido un error -dice seriamente -Solo quería ver como estabas y... y... - se pone nervioso - Pedirte el vestido de vuelta-

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Que? Ya va... Solo vino a pedirme un estúpido vestido de vuelta? Que carajos?**_ ...

.

.

.

Salgo de mi ensueño y caigo rudamente en la realidad... Por un momento... Yo pensé que...Que me deseaba... De nuevo.

_**Tienes novio...**_ Susurra mi estúpida mente... Y esas palabras no dichas frenan cualquier impulso de correr hasta sus brazos.

Suelto un bufido y paso de largo hasta mi cómoda abro los cajones y rebusco hasta dar con la tela blanca del vestido, esta arrugada y sé que está impregnada de mi olor.

Se la tiendo - No lo he lavado porque como podrás ver no he tenido tiempo, así que disculpa - digo sarcásticamente, ya que no siento ninguna culpa por un estúpido vestido pasado de moda.

Toma la tela entre sus manos como si tuviese un tesoro

- No hay problema - dice mirando aun el vestido y acariciándolo como si fuese un pequeño bebe y hay un leve matiz de vulnerabilidad en su voz... Y me acuerdo de las palabras de Ino.

_**Era solo un niño**_.

Lo veo, de niño ya no tiene nada... Como una persona tan hermosa, con una presencia que absorbe tanto dominio pudo sufrir tanto?

Me permito sentir un poco de lastima hacia él , se que está mal.. Pero no lo puedo evitar.

-Era su favorito - dice, solo eso dice y abre los ojos hacia mí, no me había dado cuenta que los había cerrado y hay dolor, un turbio dolor punzante en las profundidades negras de sus ojos.

Quiero saber así que insisto - de que hablas? Favorito de quien? -

-Nada, está bien? , nada... No dije nada - dice molesto y rota sus hombros como tratando de liberar la tensión -

-No pregunte nada entonces - digo manteniendo la poca calma que me queda .

El aire esta en tensión, todo, mi cuerpo, su cuerpo, sus facciones parecen de porcelana, lisa y fría...

Se aprieta el puente de la nariz con sus dedos pulgar e índice - Lo siento - suelta un suspiro.

Poco a poco me acerco a él y tomo su mano y la bajo lentamente , estoy muy cerca, y aunque es mucho más alto que yo , alzo mi cara y puedo ver sus ojos , brillantes ...y tan negros como seguramente esta su alma , con mi otra mano delineo sus pómulos , y en el fondo veo a un pequeño niño asustado clamando por sus padres , con hambre y solo ...

El me ve , con la confusión persistente , y esta vez soy yo .. Me inclino hacia él y aprieto mis labios contra los suyos, que están fríos, inertes, y mientras voy moviendo mis labios suavemente, siento los de el cobrar vida, y una calidez se expande por mi cuerpo, así que me acerco mas tratando de no dejar espacios vacios entre mi cuerpo y el de él, me toma de la cintura y ejerce un poco de presión y cuando me doy cuenta, me tiene cargada con mis piernas al rededor de su cintura y mis manos enganchadas en su cuello.

El beso se profundiza , y puedo sentir todo , el calor que viene desde lo más profundo de su cuerpo y penetra en mi , su lengua suave y siento las ondulaciones y terminaciones de esta mientras juega con la mía , sus labios son suaves contra los míos .

Su manos bajan hasta la curvatura de mis nalgas y las aprieta levemente, yo suelto un gemido agudo y él se despega de mí , me ve fijamente , y aun me tiene cargada .

Su pantalón reteniendo su erección, pero aun así se frota contra mi centro, y me estimula, es áspero, rudo, pero es lo que quiero y necesito.

_**Lo necesito malamente.  
**_  
Mi boca esta entreabierta y arde, lo quiero besar de nuevo, quiero sentir de nuevo sus labios en mi, en mi boca, en mi cuerpo.

-Esto no es correcto - dice en un susurro áspero.

Se agacha y me coloca en la cama, pero yo soy mas rápida y lo tomo por la chaqueta y cae sobre mí, coloca rápidamente sus brazos en la cama como soporte y sus ojos están muy abiertos por la sorpresa, mi bata esta amontonada en mi cintura dejando mi ropa interior a la vista, pero no me importa, lo quiero, lo quiero ya.

Pongo una mano en su nuca y lo atraigo hacia mí, se resiste un poco pero luego cede, y vuelvo a caer en el abismo de sus labios, delicioso.

Baja sus manos y siento la indecisión en el , así que empujo mis caderas hasta hacer mas fricción , encaja un dedo en la costura de mi pantie y pasa por toda la extensión , llega a mi trasero y coloca una pesada mano en mi nalga derecha , me da suaves y constantes masajes ahí .

Me despego de él en busca de aire pero quiero seguir... Quiero más... Lo quiero todo, los prejuicios se han desvanecido y solo queda lugar para la excitación.

Su dedo regresa y se abre paso por mi intimidad, delineando los labios de mi sexo, suelto un suspiro en sus labios y su mirada está atenta a mis gestos, su respiración es pesada y sé que está luchando contra sus impulsos.

Yo misma me despojo de la tela y ya estoy casi desnuda, el abre mas mis piernas y se fija en mi centro aun recorriéndolo con su dedo, suma un dedo mas y ahora hay dos dedos ahí, estimulando, arrebatando mi control, y yo lo dejo.

Lo veo llevar un dedo hasta su boca, empapándolo con saliva y es la imagen mas erótica que he visto en mi vida, es tan prohibido, tentador, cierro los ojos y me dedico a sentir.

Me penetra suavemente con su largo dedo, esta arrodillado entre mis piernas abiertas, con su dedo índice comienza un vaivén y su pulgar estimula mi clítoris, el montón de nervios tensándose en anticipación y estoy cerca, mi cuerpo se calienta y siento ese calor liquido colarse entre mis piernas, aprieto en puños la tela de la cama y mi cuerpo arqueado balanceándose a su ritmo.

_**Decadente.  
**_  
- Sí, eso es, siente - dice y su voz hace que suba más y más.

-Si, sigue... A... Así - logro decir jadeando, siento el sudor en mi cuello filtrarse por mis senos.

Se inclina hacia mi sin dejar de estimularme - Abre los ojos - me dice y lo tengo tan cerca.

Así que obedezco, delinea mis labios con la punta de su lengua y lo succiono, succiono su lengua, y luego me besa pesadamente.

Ya casi... Mi cuerpo se tensa mas si es acaso eso posible y siento el cosquilleo nacer desde el cuero cabelludo y recorre mi cuerpo hasta la punta de mis pies, suelto gemidos suaves y ya estoy casi ahí.

El aumenta la fricción y exploto en un salvaje orgasmo que me roba la respiración, mi cuerpo convulsiona y mis gemidos son altos muy altos, el los silencia con su boca y gimoteo, mi cuerpo con leves espasmos, los colores brillan en mis parpados y el descansa su frente en la mía que está caliente, como si tuviera una fiebre muy alta.

El saca sus dedos de mi interior y lleva uno a su boca degustando mi sabor, y cierra los ojos en apreciación.

Estoy laxa, flotando lentamente, el se reincorpora un poco, pero luego toma mi cara bruscamente.

_**Que? **_

-Sasuke - susurro.

El miedo frío colándose en mis huesos.

- Te gusto? - pregunta, su cara refleja rabia y frustración mal contenida.

-Que...que... - no puedo hablar, me tiene sujeta fuertemente por las mejillas.

-Dije que si te gusto?- pregunta en un gruñido .

-suel..suéltame - logro decir en un quejido - Me lastimas -

-Ah sí ? Te lastimo?- y me suelta bruscamente .

El se aleja de mí y me siento en la cama temblando, cubro mi cuerpo con la manta y siento el familiar calor en los ojos dando paso a las lágrimas.

Se acerca a mí con una sonrisa tétrica en su cara, coloca una rodilla en el borde de la cama inclinándose hasta casi juntar sus labios con los míos, y sus siguientes palabras me desmoronan por completo.

-Eres una vil zorra, buscando placer en los dedos del primero que aparezca - dice en voz baja y pausada, sus palabras como vidrios rotos encajándose lentamente en mi cuerpo, duele, arde.

Estoy inmóvil, viendo sus ojos que están entrecerrados, de repente todo pasa en cámara lenta, mi mano cobra vida y conecta en su mejilla fuertemente volteando su cara.

-No te permito que me hables así - digo gritando, la respiración agitada en mi pecho y una delgada lagrima fría recorre mi mejilla.

El se aleja de mi y toma su mejilla en la mano viéndome fijamente sin reflejar dolor.

Suelta una risa desdeñosa - Que tu no me permites que? , por favor, no me hagas reír-

Por un momento pienso que me devolverá el golpe, pero no lo hace, se dirige hacia la puerta pero antes me dice - Mañana cuando veas a mi primo a la cara , recuerda lo que te acabo de hacer- se ríe y da media vuelta saliendo de la habitación , escucho la puerta de mi cuarto cerrarse suavemente espero un momento aun en la misma posición y luego escucho el leve sonido de la puerta de mi casa cerrarse también .

En ese momento me desmorono en llanto agudo, me coloco en posición fetal agarrando fuertemente la almohada y la golpeo, como pude permitir que pasara...

De nuevo... Soy miserable, me siento sucia.

Poco a poco las lagrimas van cesando y el sueño me reclama, esa noche tengo pesadillas, de el persiguiéndome y yo tratando de escapar.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Hola , espero que estén bien , primero que nada, quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por las semanas que he pasado sin actualizar , he estado full con la universidad ya que estoy terminando el semestre y entre exámenes , exposiciones , proyectos etc casi no me queda tiempo de nada , no es excusa ya que para todo hay tiempo , lamentablemente no es mi caso xD , hoy me dije : actualizo como sea ,y bueno aquí lo tienen..**_

_**Entre otras cosas , para las que leen esta historia y siguen odioso vecinito , les quiero decir que estaré actualizando prontamente para finalizar ese ciclo ya que no le quedan muchos capítulos , si , admito que me descuide demasiado con esa historia pero la imaginación decidió seguir el sendero de la vida y se perdió xD ya tengo la mayoría del capitulo redactado así que sera dentro de poco...**_

_**Quiero agradecer por el apoyo que les han dado a mis historias , sin ustedes la verdad es que no tendría el valor para subirlas ya que soy un poco inconforme con las cosas que escribo hasta tal punto de tener una historia totalmente escrita , borrarla y comenzar de cero ... en fin , muchas gracias *hace una reverencia* , espero que este cap haya sido de su agrado , no olviden dejar sus review's que para mi son muy valiosos y me motivan a seguir adelante ... que tengan una excelente noche n_n se les quiere :***_


End file.
